Preciado recuerdo
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Harry se ahoga, se descose, se rompe, se quiebra, se hunde y se descompone. Harry es un robot dañado, un maniquí desnudo, un muñeco deshilachado. Y, aparentemente, lo único que necesita Harry es lo que Andrómeda le ofrece.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká (my no ser rubius), no soy Warner ( _ay, Grant_ ). Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima, diría yo, Gracias Merlín, dirían algunos.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **PRECIADO RECUERDO**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | DE RECUERDOS PRESTADOS Y TÚNICAS NEGRAS.**

* * *

Harry observa el frasco frente a él. Sin mentirse a sí mismo llevaba haciendo eso la última hora; en una de las habitaciones más impersonales que había conseguido en la Casa Black y que, con ayuda de Kreacher, había limpiado esa misma mañana, sentado en una cómoda silla que se volvía incómoda luego de veinte minutos, con la mirada fija en el frasco que descansaba inofensivamente sobre una sencilla mesa de madera.

El frasco no era la gran cosa por sí mismo. Tenía una altura de diez centímetros, era ligeramente redondeado en el fondo y luego se alargaba hacia la tapa, estaba hecho de ligero cristal azulado sin florituras. Lo que había conseguido tener a los ojos de Harry fijos sobre el frasco era su contenido.

El líquido que le tenía los nervios crispados no era más que un recuerdo, un recuerdo recibido de Andrómeda y que, sin embargo, no era de ella.

...

 _Harry necesitaba salir de ahí. No podía seguir ahí._

 _No, no podía seguir rodeado de túnicas negras. No, no podía enfrentarse a las caras lúgubres, llorosas y rotas. No, no podía aparentar templanza cuando sentía que cada costura dentro de él se rompía un poco más a cada instante._

 _Harry enfila lejos de la multitud unida por la pena de la muerte, enfila lejos de los sollozos y gritos, enfila lejos de la capa asfixiante que se aloja en su garganta e impide que respire._

 _Cuando llega a los bordes del terreno Harry se detiene y se concentra en respirar._

 _Dentro. Uno. Dos. Tres. Fuera. Uno. Dos. Tres._

 _Para cuando consigue que su respiración se normalice Harry repara en los pasos detrás de él. Rápidamente su postura se tensa y busca entre su túnica hasta que siente la familiar madera de su varita._

 _—Harry, querido._

 _Construyendo una expresión de calma Harry se gira hacia la siempre brillante Andrómeda que ahora lucía más bien apagada._

 _—¿Si?_

 _—Tengo algo que es tuyo—explica la mujer y con un gesto guía a Harry hacia un banco cerca—. Mi hija… antes de partir… hacia la… Batalla pasó por mi casa._

 _Harry observa curioso el perfil de Andrómeda que no le regresa la mirada._

 _»Me entregó a Teddy y también un paquete. Me dijo que el paquete se lo había dado Remus ese mismo día y que debía entregártelo a ti. Remus creyó que mi hija se quedaría quieta en casa mientras el arriesgaba su vida y por eso dejó esto con ella, sabiendo que no iba a sobrevivir. Y ella… me lo dejó a mí._

 _Un silencio cae y Harry tantea hasta dar con la mano de Andrómeda y entrelaza sus dedos, la mujer le sonríe con cariño._

 _»No me he atrevido a abrirlo, es tuyo después de todo._

 _Harry recibe un pequeño paquete rectangular que guarda sin darle otra mirada._

 _—Gracias._

 _—Se lo había prometido. —Por un momento los ojos claros lo observan sin verlo antes de sonreírle con cariño—. Te espero para el almuerzo en la semana._

 _—Ahí estaré._

...

Y ahora Harry estaba ahí; sentado frente al frasco que contenía una memoria de Remus Lupin. Una memoria, decía la carta, que contenía algo que podría interesarle a Harry.

¿Qué creería Remus que le interesaba a Harry?

Inevitablemente Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que el recuerdo era sobre sus padres, razón por la cual había pasado los últimos cuatro días debatiéndose si quería o no verlo. ¿Por qué se había debatido? Ahora no importaba. Lo que sí importaba era que todavía no reunía el valor adecuado para levantarse y echar el recuerdo en el pensadero que había comprado hacía días.

—Solo hazlo—se ordena.

Harry toma el frasco y de un solo movimiento lo vacía en el pensadero. Cerrando los ojos se sumerge en el recuerdo.

…

Está en una acogedora sala decorada en tonos rojos y dorados; en la chimenea crepita alegremente un fuego, las paredes están adornadas con papel tapiz y tres mullidos sillones se reparten por la estancia. Lo que más llama la atención de Harry son las personas arrodilladas frente al fuego. Un hombre con una mata de cabellos negros, lentes torcidos y ojos almendrados rodea por los hombros a una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos vívidamente verdes. Con la emoción reptando por su garganta Harry identifica a sus padres y con conmoción se percata que las miradas de amor, diversión y protección van dirigidas a un bebé regordete, de una mata azabache por cabello y ojos verdes, un bebe que trata de alcanzar una escoba de juguete y que suelta risitas cuando consigue atraparla, un bebé que es el mismo Harry.

—No puedo creer que mi hijo vaya a ser un amante del Quidditch.

—Me decepcionaría inmensamente si no lo fuese, es un Potter y está en sus genes.

—¡También tiene mis genes y no lo veo interesándose por los juguetes que yo le compro!

—Lily, le compraste un libro… que canta la Historia de Hogwarts.

—Pues a mí me ha parecido una monada.

—Pues a Harry no.

—¡También es mi hijo, se supone que tiene que parecerse también a mí!

—Y roguemos a Merlín que lo haga—responde su padre dándole un beso a su madre—. Porque como se comporte como yo tendré que darle la mitad de mi fortuna a Remus. Siempre me amenazó con que mi hijo me daría tantos dolores como yo se los daba a mi madre.

Su madre luce genuinamente horrorizada mientras se levanta y coge al bebé en sus brazos.

—¡Merlín tenga piedad de mí!

—Merlín te escuche, Lily.

—Ah, Lunático, justo hablaba de ti.

—¿Cosas buenas?

—Siempre, amigo, siempre.

Y mientras el recuerdo se desvanece Harry tiene una última mirada de su padre acercándose para quitárselo a su madre y lanzarlo por los aires, con los gritos de su madre de fondo, y a Remus cogiéndolo con cariño mientras su padre huía de los puños de su madre.

Una imagen de una corriente familia feliz.

La familia que él había tenido.

* * *

 **N° palabras: 1,000 (límite yo, límite tú, límite ah, ah).**

 _ **Y he aquí mi segunda participación, primera en la cual respeto el límite de palabras -pero no le prestemos mucha atención a ese detallis- la cual no me termina de convencer, prácticamente porque necesito describirla más, ahondar más en el drama y ese momento Harry-Bebé, James y Lily, según yo, necesita ser mucho más largo. Pero hay limites... estúpidos limites.**_

 _ **En fin, ni modo.**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


End file.
